When a heart breaks it doesnt break even
by BlackheartQuieted
Summary: Loki is sent back to Earth as punishment for the crimes he commited. This time his task is to make the girl he once loved remember and love him once again. Things have changed drastically! Will it be possible for Lokie to make her remember him and love him once again? Set post Avengers.


Loki's P.O.V.

I gazed out of my bedchamber window, gazing out into the darkness, seeing nothing but the lights of the palace. Tonight I would be sent to Earth to face my destiny, to be punished for the pain I had caused over twenty years ago when I tried to rule Earth as its King. I was ruthless causing death and despair wherever I went. I nearly succeeded, but the Avengers cut me down. I was sent back to Asgard with Thor and for twenty years I have lived here facing the punishment from my parents and the people of Asgard. Now I am being sent back to Earth, beaten broken and torn, the only difference now is the fact that I am not the man I was before. This time on Earth I am sent to find the girl I was supposed to marry so many years ago, the girl I had loved so dearly, it was her who loved me back. I turned her against me and as punishment she was sent to Earth with no memory of who I am. Tonight I am being sent to her to fix it all, for her forgiveness and to have her love once again.

"Are you prepared, son" a voice rang behind me, interrupting my thoughts. It was the voice of Odin, my father who had saved me from dying in the ruins Jottunheim temple. I have lived not knowing the truth of my real parentage for so long, and honestly it was painful to hear the truth. But as time has passed I have forgiven Odin and I am thankful that he chose to take me and raise me as his own.

"I am indeed ready father" I replied turning around to face him. In fact I couldn't wait to go it was as if everything was calling me to her, my darling Astrid.

He nodded and we proceeded to walk to the throne room, "I need to tell you something Loki", the older man replied. It seemed he was struggling internally with something.

I acknowledged him with a nod and waited for him to begin to speak, wondering what he could possibly be wishing to tell me.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you my son" he said.

I stopped dead in my tracks; I had never heard him say that to me. Praise from the allfather wasn't something that was given often. My heart warmed to think that he could truly be proud of me after everything I had done.

"You... you're proud of me?" I questioned timidly.

"Of course I am Loki, you have changed so much and I can clearly see that you are putting your best foot in front of you" he replied in a warm tone.

I lunged towards him and held him in a giant hug, he wrapped his arms around me, and "I didn't think you could ever be proud of me" I whispered.

He let go of me and pulled me back to look me in the face, "Yes you have a bad past but nothing you could say or do would ever stop me from loving you, son" he replied.

I nodded my heart light and ready for anything that could ever happen to me in the future. "Thank you father and I love you too".

Together we continued our walk to the throne room, this time in silence as we wished to implant this moment in our memory forever.

The throne room was already occupied when we entered. My mother Frigga, Thor, Emma and my five year old niece Ilona were already there awaiting our arrival. Ilona is so far Thor and Emma's only child. She is a cute little girl with wide brown eyes and brown hair, she means a lot to me because she was the only person who didn't judge me, perhaps that was the nature of a child.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed as he pulled me into a giant bear hug, my brother was indeed a very touchy feely person. I hugged him back because I knew it would be a while before I got the opportunity to do so again.

Frigga started crying as she seen us together. I pulled from Thor and went to my mother, taking her into my arms. "Oh mother, everything will be alright I will be back sooner than you would know it" I soothed. "I will miss you my son, do not hesitate to contact us should you need to or even just to say hello" she sniffled. I patted her back reassuringly, thinking about the magical object she had created for me to keep in touch with them. It was a mirror that would see two ways the person on the other side would be able to see me while I would be able to see them.

I hugged Emma and Ilona as I pulled back Ilona clapped her hands together with glee. ``Uncle Loki, you are going to be alright, once she sees you she will remember everything! `` She exclaimed in delight.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and encouragement, "I think so too Ilona" I replied, trying not to let anybody know how nervous about this as I was. I was frightened that she would be unable to remember who I was.

Our goodbyes said Thor escorted me to the Bifrost, which was the portal that would take me to earth. The Biforst was able to connect to all nine realms, and was destroyed Thor because I decided to try to destroy Jottunheim when I learned the truth of my nature. Thankfully it has now been restored and Odin no longer needs to use dark magic to access the realms.

We reached the gate, and as we approached Heimdal the gatekeeper stood at attention. He is the giant golden-clad gate guardian of Asgard. He still didn't trust me.

"Princes" he acknowledged sternly, and my stomach did a flip at the recognition of his powers and the task ahead of me.

"Loki is here to be sent to Earth" Thor began, "I assume you know where in Earth he must travel" he finished.

Heimdal gazed into the heavens above us, searching and seeing god knows what. He saw everything; nothing could get past his all-seeing eyes. Finally he returned his gaze to me. "Yes I do princes, are you ready Loki?" he inquired.

I nodded my head and turned to Thor, "Goodbye brother, wish me luck" I said. How I would make her remember me I had no idea, I didn't even know if her caretakers would know who I am. I was travelling through a dark tunnel and the only light was Astrid, but even her light loomed farther ahead of me and it seemed like I just couldn't keep up.

"Goodbye Loki" he replied quietly. He was saddened to see me go and for the first time in a long time I realized how much he actually does love me.

I walked to the Bifrost and held Thor's face as Heimdal prepared to send me to Earth. He put his sword in the slot and the Bifrost began to spin as it prepared to send me. Heimdal walked out of the machine and I felt nauseous as I began to travel.


End file.
